The present invention relates to the display of video waveform data, and more particularly to a video field rate persistence for the video waveform data to eliminate flickering.
In certain field rate video displays on a video waveform monitor, such as a component video parade display, it is not cost effective to update each parade element (video component) on every field output to the video waveform monitor. Therefore the displayed field rate waveform parade appears to flicker due to each parade element being alternately and separately displayed once during each consecutive field. For instance in a field rate RGB display the R parade element is displayed in the first third of the display during fields N, N+3, N+6, etc., the G parade element is displayed in the second third of the display during fields N+1, N+4, N+7, etc., and the B parade element is displayed in the last third of the display during fields N+2, N+5, N+8, etc.
Besides causing display flicker, the temporal separation between the various parade elements and overlay elements in field rate displays makes it difficult to perform a coherent “screen capture” for use in hardcopy or web interface applications since only one of the elements is displayed per field interval or display cycle.
What is desired is a means for alleviating the display flickering and temporal separation of multiple elements in a video waveform monitor display which updates at a field rate.